Days In Living Hell
by a lost teen writer
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a rebellious and adventurous 17-year old student at Goode High with a big reputation as the hottest and the smartest girl there takes notice of Percy Jackson, a regular 17-yr old male student who struggles in academics as well as expressing his feelings.
1. Introduction

**Days** **In Living Hell Chapter 1, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic and I decided to do it based off the PJO book series written by Rick Riordan. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Any suggestions/comments are allowed but try not to flame me too much. This is my first fanfic after all :)

 **Notice:** Please notice that this is told in Percy's POV. In addition, the words that are _Italic_ in the chapter are Percy's thoughts. This also will include cussing.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

 _Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye ~ H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

* * *

I was blissfully swimming in my mother's delicious blue cookies when a distant ringing sound rung all around me, getting louder and louder by the passing seconds. I looked around, trying to find the source of this obnoxious sound so I can continue happily swimming with these beautiful cookies in my huge bathtub. I started getting really annoyed that the loud ringing was not stopping and won't ever stop unless I do something about it. I could feel myself drifting away from my precious cookies and suddenly, I was in my bed with the alarm clock beside me on the bedside table ringing its daily annoying sound. I slammed my palm against the snooze button and the ringing stopped. I peacefully snuggled back into bed and pulled the sheets over my face, with a smirk on my face.

A few minutes later, a fist knocking on my bedroom door interrupted my small nap. "Ugh, I can never get a full 24 hour sleep, can I?," I muttered. "Yes, Mom?," I shouted. My mother, wearing a blue apron that said "Sally's Sweet Bakery," entered my room with a stern look on her face. She's the manager of a small bakery down the block from where I live which is near the Queensboro Bridge in Manhattan, New York. "Percy, its 7:35! Get up right now, young man or you'll be late for school again like the last few 100 times," she said. Groaning, I threw the covers off of me and got up to go to the bathroom to refresh myself and make myself somewhat presentable for school. 15 minutes later, I was ready and rushed downstairs to grab breakfast which consisted of a nutrition bar and water. Nevermind, I don't think that's an actual breakfast, more of an early morning snack. Before I could exit the house, my mom grabbed me by the collar of my black-button down shirt and said,"Have a great day at school, honey. Love you," and kissed my cheek. "Love you too Mom. I'll see you after school." I ran out the door, my watch reading 7:54. _Shit, first class starts at_ 8:01. I got into my Prius, a gift from my step-dad, Paul Blofis, who is also my English teacher at Goode High which is the high school I attend at the moment. I stuck the key into the ignition and slammed my foot upon the gas pedal.

I sped through other cars and by 7:58, I made it to my locker. The hallways were almost empty as a few other late students rushed to class. I grabbed the books I needed and rapidly ran towards my first period class, Greek Mythology. I burst into the classroom and everybody stared at me, I glanced at an open seat next to the window and walked straight to it. As I got settled, the teacher Mr. Brunner walked into the classroom. I took a glance at my watch as it read 8:01. I smirked to myself. _Attaboy, Jackson._

"Good morning class, today I will be assigning you a project-" The door burst open and Annabeth Chase walked in, taking the empty seat infront of me. Annabeth Chase. God, how do I describe her? She's...Annabeth. To this school, she has the reputation of being the hottest and smartest girl with a GPA of 4.0. The boys wanna date her, the girls wanna be her. If you asked any boy or girl in this school about Annabeth Chase, they'd say that she was hot, sexy, and gorgeous. I mean, I can't lie. She is all of that. However, at times I feel that people think of her as only that. Annabeth Chase, the hottest female to lay foot on the grounds of Goode High. Yeah, she probably is but she's more than that. I feel like people don't take the time to get to really know Annabeth. As the majority of the males in this school, I have a crush on her too. A simple crush, a liking, an attraction, whatever you'd call the action of having an intense infatuation for someone. I mean, who can resist those stormy grey eyes? Anyways, back to the present moment:

I glanced at my watch and it read 8:03. _She's two minutes late_. "Good morning, Annabeth," greeted Mr. Brunner. "Good morning, Mr. Brunner," replied back Annabeth. Mr. Brunner gave a smile at Annabeth and continued on explaining our project for the year. Why wasn't Annabeth yelled at for being late? Simple, Mr. Brunner really likes her as a student of his and praises her knowledge on Greek myths and history. I'm pretty good at that as well. Mr. Brunner's class is the only class I have a 99% grade in. "With a partner, you must decide on two Greek Gods or Goddesses or a mix and provide information about them. In addition, explain the impact they have to all of us and why you chose them. Also, create a full 15-paged skit which at the end of the year, all of you will be acting out with your partner. The skit can be about a battle they participated in, or a conversation they might have had, what their everyday immortal life may look like. Alright, now that I'm done explaining the project which I hope all of you paid attention to the contents needed in the project, I will assign you all your partners for the year," Mr. Brunner explained. _Oh great, if I end up with Devin Stenkins again, I will shoot myself._ Devin Stenkins was this long-haired, mole-filled, teeth-stinking guy and I wish I do not end up with him again because last time, I had to do all of the work. It wasn't fun at all.

Mr. Brunner started listing off names from his clipboard and then I heard," Percy Jackson and...Annabeth Chase!"

 _Fuck._

...

* * *

So? How do you guys like it? Or how do you guys hate it? Lol, thanks for reading and please review. I really want to see some of the things you guys may have thought about this :) I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.


	2. Hey, I'm Percy

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 2, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and will enjoy this chapter as well :)

 **Notice:** Please notice that this fanfic is told in Percy's POV and will include cussing. In addition, the words in Italic are Percy's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 _For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. ~ Judy Garland_

* * *

"You can have the rest of the period to discuss with your partner and get settled."

I stared at the desk in shock. _Annabeth? How'd I get so lucky? But what if she doesn't want to work with me? What if I'm like Devin to her? Wait but I don't look that bad, do I? Oh my gods, I probably do. Hold on, why am I stressing about pairing up with Annabeth so much? That's cause I like her. Play cool, Jackson. Play cool._

I looked up to find Annabeth's stormy grey eyes staring intimidatingly into my sea green ones.

"Uhm, hey. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" I told her.

"No, really? I thought you were Mr. Brunner," she sarcastically snapped back.

Her face had a look of irritation like she was cursing the gods for getting partnered with me.

 _Oh no, she hates me. She probably thinks I'm dumb. Jackson, that was dumb. Of course she knows you're Percy. You've been in her class for 2 years!_

"Oh, that was dumb. Sorry," I told her, looking down at my hands.

Annabeth's face softened and said, "Hey, sorry for snapping at you. I had a bad morning."

I looked up at her and smiled. "It's fine, really" I told her.

She smiled back at me and said, "Well, this project. Do you want to meet up somewhere to discuss what we're going to be doing?"

"Uh, umm yeah. Sure. Yeah!" _Wow, smooth talking, Jackson. She's probably complimenting your great speech skills._ I scowled mentally and asked Annabeth, "Where would you like to meet and when?"

She took a few seconds to think of an appropriate schedule, eyebrows scrunching up as she thought.

 _She looks so cute. Her eyebrows are all scrunched up and everything, gods. She's beau—_

Suddenly she spoke up, jerking me out of my thoughts. "We could meet up at the coffee shop down the street? Saturday, at 6?"

I cleared my throat and said, " Yeah, that's fine. I apologize in advance if I'm late."

She let out a small laugh and said, "Okay, Percy. Apology accepted in advance."

Just as she said that, the bell signaling the end of Mr. Brunner's class rung.

I started gathering up my books and said " I'll see you on Saturday. Bye, Annabeth"

She nodded, gathering up her things and said, "Yeah. Bye, Percy."

I walked out, heading to the lockers to put away my books and grabbed the things I needed for my next class.

My best friend, Grover Underwood, came over to me and said "Hey, Percy! What's up, my man?"

I chuckled and said, "Nothing much, dude," doing our little handshake we made up a while ago. Then, we transitioned into our next class, joking with each other as we go.

And before I knew it , I was exiting the school to go home, with a big smile on my face.

 _._

 _._

 _The day went by fast._

 _Filled with thoughts of her._

 _…_

* * *

Andddd that's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry, it was a bit short :( But I hope you guys liked it and didn't die of boredom. Thanks to TheWritingManiac for the only review on the last chapter. Speaking of reviewing, please review this one! I'll try my best updating ASAP :) See you guys soon!


	3. If You Love Someone

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 3, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as some of you thought the last one was!

 **Notice:** Please notice that this fanfic is told in Percy's POV. **THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES CUSSING.** In addition, the words in Italic are Percy's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

 _Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. ~_ _Mother Teresa_

* * *

On Saturday, I woke up with a big smile on my face. Why? You guessed it. Mom makes blue cookies today! Okay, okay. Fine. That's only half of the reason why I'm so ecstatic.

 _The other half, I get to see Annabeth. God, I sound so pathetically lovesick._

Anyways, I got up from bed, going into the bathroom to get refreshed. Afterwards, I got my running clothes. On Saturdays and Sundays, I run for at least 2 hours around Central Park. It's beautiful there, by the way. The refreshed air, the smell of hot dog stands, tourists taking pictures, kids laughing, it's a sight that makes me smile.

On my way out, I grabbed a bottle of Poland Springs, my phone, my headphones and jogged to Central Park.

During my run, I noticed three things. First off, they're renovating the park causing a lot of loud noise coming from machines. _It's almost as obnoxious as my alarm clock._

Secondly, there was a mother yelling at her young child for running towards the construction area. He was on the floor, wailing and thrashing around. _Poor guy, but your mom makes a point. You could have gotten hurt, bud._

Saving the best for last, I noticed a pathway leading towards a lake. Now, I've seen this path before but never went to check it out. _My entire life and only now, I decide to check this way out._

Once I got there, I let out a huge grin at the beautiful sight laying in front of me. It was breathtaking.

"Damn, this has got to be my favorite place at this park," I muttered to myself.

I went by the lake and dipped my hand into it. It was refreshing. Unfortunately, there was a sign that read, "Do Not Swim." I frowned and said, "It's very tempting especially if the water is this cool."

I looked around some more until I heard a distant shouting. _The shouting isn't singular. More than one person are definitely shouting._

I started walking slowly to the origin of the shouting. _This is none of my business. Oh well._

I stopped walking when I heard two clear voices. A male and female, to be exact. I couldn't get a clear view of the faces but I made sure not to get seen by them, standing behind a fat tree.

The boy sounded 17 or 18 maybe when I heard, " IT JUST HAPPENED! I WAS DRUNK AND SHE WAS THERE! ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER! PLUS WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER LATELY. WHAT'S A HORMONAL GUY SUPPOSED TO DO? JERK OFF BY HIMSELF? THAT'S LAME."

 _Dude, you're the one sounding lame right now. You're the one who cheated. And seriously, what's a hormonal guy supposed to do? Control your hormones, dumbass._

I was pulled out of my criticizing thoughts when I heard the other voice that stopped my breath.

"SO US NOT SEEING EACH OTHER OFTEN GIVES YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO FUCK SOME OTHER GIRL?! You know what? Fuck you, we're done. Don't ever come near me or talk to me, you asshole."

 _Annabeth? No, it can't be. Why would Annabeth come —_

"Annabeth. Annabeth, wait don't leave. I'm sorry, Annabeth! Look, it was an accident. ANNABETH, WAIT! WE CAN FIX IT," the boy, Luke, yelled out.

I heard rustling and footsteps getting farther away from me. I took a peek from behind the tree to see if anyone was still there.

 _Nope. They're gone. Man, what is actually wrong with Luke? Who just gets drunk and has sex with somebody that's not their girlfriend, then blames their girlfriend that they weren't seeing each other much? Oh, right. Luke._

I was really angry and really wanted to go find Annabeth. However, that would result her getting even more angry, this time at me, for eavesdropping their breakup fight conversation when I wasn't supposed to.

 _She's not going to be in the mood at all, tonight._ I grimaced and started my way back home.

Luke never really loved her as much as it seems like Annabeth did. He made a big mistake and for the first time, I wanted to hurt someone. Especially Luke for hurting Annabeth. It wasn't right at all. It made me sad that Annabeth may be really hurting inside, heartbroken. I wanted to help so bad.

I always believed that if you loved somebody with your pure heart and soul, you should never let them go. No matter how hard it gets, or how frustrating it gets, or how exhausting it gets, or how hopeless it gets. You should never leave them.

If you love someone, keep them close to you. Not literally grabbing them and physically bringing them to stand right next to you at all times.

But by holding on to them as if without them, you'd fall apart. Piece by piece.

.

.

 _I wouldn't let go of you, Annabeth._

 _I wouldn't leave you._

 _Ever._

…

* * *

And there you go, guys! Next chapter will be up soon. I hope this one was good. Please leave a review on what you thought. I love hearing what you guys have to say. :)


	4. The Coffee Shop

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 4, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Notice:** Please notice that this fanfic is told in Percy's POV and will include cussing. In addition, the words in _Italic_ are Percy's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 _All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name. ~ Andre Breton_

* * *

When I got home, I sat down on the couch and exhaled loudly. I looked at the time, which said 3:30.

 _Great, 2 hours and 30 minutes left to spare._

I decided to head over to Grover's house to play on his PS4 with him until it was time to go.

But before heading over, I got ready to see Annabeth so after playing with Grover, I could head straight to the coffee shop.

After getting ready and grabbed my bookbag, which consisted of a notebook and two pencils in case we were going write anything down.

I started walking across the street, since Grover lived across from me. I knocked on his door twice, then three times, and then once. It was our secret knocking pattern so he knows it's me without having to ask.

He swinged open the door and flashed me a big cheeky smile.

"Hey, man. What's good?" he greeted me.

"Nothing much, G-Man. Same old, same old" I replied back.

We went inside and he asked, "We're playing PS4, right?"

"Yeah man but I gotta leave in 2 hours" I told him.

"Why? Your mom told you to?" he asked.

We sat down on the couch and he went to set the Black Ops 3 on his tv.

"No, I have to go meet someone at the coffee shop near our school" I answered him.

"Ooh, Percy's got a dateee" teased Grover.

"Shut up, it's not a date. Not one bit" I said, my ears reddening.

"Sure, who is it anyway?" asked Grover, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off. It's Annabeth Chase. We're working on our year project for Mr. Brunner's class" I told him.

"Annabeth? _The_ Annabeth Chase?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. _The_ Annabeth Chase" I said, mimicking him.

"You one lucky motherf—"

"LET'S START PLAYING ALREADY, DAMN!" I shouted.

We started furiously playing after that and after 2 hours and 10 minutes, I told Grover I had to go.

We did our handshake and I walked out of his house.

I got into my Prius and drove to the coffee shop near our school.

When I got there, I took a look at the name of the shop. Something told me that I would be coming here more often.

I have dyslexia so it was pretty hard reading the name of the place. After a few minutes, I made out the name, "Shane's Coffee Shop."

 _I hope that's right._

I walked in and looked for Annabeth. I checked my watch and it said 6:04.

I couldn't see Annabeth.

 _I'd understand if she was running late due to what happened earlier._

I decided to sit down at a free table next to a window. I stared out at the window as it slowly started raining. I sighed and ordered myself a cup of coffee. After that, I waited.

...

 _One hour has passed, where is she?_

I ordered another cup of coffee and kept waiting.

 _I'd understand if she didn't show up, maybe she's either too hurt or she didn't want to waste her time with me._

As another hour passed, I started getting impatient. However, I kept waiting and of course, ordered another cup of coffee.

The rain was pouring down very hard. I smiled in content. I loved the rain, water specifically. I don't know why but water just cools me down.

I exhaled loudly and started getting my things to leave.

 _Well, Jackson. She didn't show up. Got excited for nothing, didn't you?_

"Percy" said someone in front of me.

I looked up and saw Annabeth. It was 8:04.

"Hey, Annabeth" I greeted her, trying to hold back the disappointment in my voice.

"I should've apologized in advance instead of you," she said. "I'm sorry, Percy. For being late, that's not very likely of me. It's just something that came up and I couldn't make it in time."

I smiled at her and said, "It's fine, Annabeth. At least you showed up. That's gotta count for something, right?"

She gave me a small smile and sat down, so I sat down as well.

"You don't seem fine, Annabeth. Is there anything wrong?" I asked Annabeth, even though I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine" she responded.

 _She's obviously lying. Even if I didn't know what happened, I could still tell she's lying. She's got that little crease in the middle of her forehead, between her eyebrows._

"You're lying, aren't you? Annabeth, it's okay. You can tell me, only if you want to. I mean, if you don't, that's fine. Perfectly fine but if you do want—" I said, rambling about how she can trust me.

"My now ex-boyfriend cheated on me, with some random girl. He was drunk and he fucked her. He blamed it on me for not seeing him often" she told me.

"Annabeth, he's an asshole for doing that to you. He's an idiot for letting go of you like that. He's stupid for getting drunk. He's retarded for blaming it on you" I told her.

She gave me a small smile and said, "Maybe. I mean, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I haven't even told anyone else. There's something about you. I feel like I can trust you without getting stabbed in the back."

I grinned and said, "You can, Annabeth. I, Perseus Jackson, will not betray you and will always be there for you whenever you need me. Pinky promise?"

She let out a laugh and held up her pinky and I held up mine.

We interlocked our fingers, sealing my promise to her.

"So, your name is Perseus Jackson? Let me guess, Percy is the short version of that" she said.

"You guess correctly, Miss Chase" I responded.

"I'm always correct" she smugly said.

"Probably, which sucks because now, I can't tease you with dumb blonde jokes" I said, laughing.

"Shut up, not all blondes are dumb. I would have killed you if you said one of those jokes anyways" she said.

"Yeah, I believe you" I told her.

"You better believe it, Jackson. What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue, yours?" I answered.

"Grey," she responded.

I nodded and said, "The color of your eyes. However, your eyes are more, stormy-grey. They're beautiful" I told her, ears reddening.

She smiled, "You're observant."

"Only to the people I find worth observing."

She looked into my eyes and said, "You're eyes look like they have the sea in it. It's breathtaking, really."

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

We stayed talking to each other like this for two more hours.

The project, long forgotten.

When she had to go home, I offered to drive her since it was still pouring outside.

She accepted.

We stepped outside under the roof of the shop and I gave her my jacket and told her to put it above her head.

After a few seconds of arguing and me telling her it was fine, that the car isn't that far away, she took it and put it over her head.

I gave her a smile and told her to grab my hand so we could race to the car.

So she took my hand and I gasped at the volts of electricity running through my arms and through my body.

I guessed she felt it too because she gasped at the same time at me. I brushed it a side and asked her if she was ready to run.

"As ready as I'll ever be" and at that, we took off running.

I got drenched right away but it was okay since she wasn't as wet as me.

We got inside the car, her taking shotgun and me taking driver's seat.

I started up the car and started driving out of the parking lot.

I felt her eyes at me and so I looked at her, and asked if she was fine.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, Percy. I'm fine."

I looked at the road, with a small smile.

She gave me the address to her house and once we got there, I said, "Destination arrived."

She let out a laugh and started getting out, when I took her hand.

 _The electricity again._

"I hope this doesn't sound weird but would you like me to drive you to school on Monday? If you want. If you don't want to or have some other ride, it's fine" I told her.

"Yes, Percy. I would like you to drive me to school on Monday as you have generously offered. I'll give you my number."

We exchanged numbers and then we said goodnight to each other.

She ran into the house, getting wet just a bit. I stared at her closed door for about two minutes before starting up the car again to go home.

When I got home, I went to shower and then jumped on top of my bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while with a smile on my face and soon later, drifted into blackness.

.

.

 _And all my dreams were suddenly only about you._

 _Every one of them._

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to leave a review on what you thought about this chapter or the overall story so far. I'll try updating soon!**


	5. Rooftops and Rumors

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 5, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Notice:** Please notice that this fanfic is told in Percy's POV and will include cussing. In addition, the most of the words in Italic are Percy's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 _We loved with a love that was more than love. ~ Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Monday soon rolled in and I woke up with the obnoxious sound ringing in my ears again.

 _One day, I will throw that fucking alarm clock so hard against the wall so it can shut the fuck up._

I slammed my hand angrily on the alarm clock and I got ready, still angry.

I ate breakfast and kissed my mom goodbye.

I checked my phone, it had two messages from Annabeth.

My mood instantly got better.

ANNABETH: _Hey, it's Annabeth._

ANNABETH: _Percy, text me when you're at my house._

I smiled and texted her back.

PERCY: _I'm on my way._

PERCY: _5 mins, tops._

I put my phone back and got into my Prius, driving to Annabeth's house.

When I got there, I texted her that I'm here.

The door of the house, swung open and Annabeth came out.

 _She looks so damn beautiful._

Her blonde princess curls cascaded down her back. She was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt and tight jeans, converses on her feet.

She got in the car and I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Percy" she greeted me.

"Eh not so much but good morning to you too, Annabeth" I responded.

She chuckled and said, "Why not?"

"My fucking alarm clock can't shut the fuck up in the mornings" I told her, driving to school.

She let out a loud laugh, it was music to my ears.

And right then and there, I knew I would do anything to make her always laugh like that.

 _No matter how dumb or stupid I look._

We kept joking and talking the entire drive. _This is one of the best moments of my life._

When we got to the school, I asked her if she wanted to take the back entrance of the school.

"Why would I take the back entrance?" she asked me.

I responded and told her, "Maybe because you might not want to be seen with a boy like me."

She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she grabbed my hand, the volts of electricity running through us. I can see that she felt it too again because she closed her eyes for a brief second. I started getting a fluttery-feeling in my chest and stomach.

"No, we're going through the front entrance" she stated.

I nodded and entered the front entrance student parking lot. Once I parked my car, I got out and opened the door for her.

She gave me a smile and got out.

I closed the door and locked my car, looking around the entrance.

Almost every student stopped talking and looked at us. I started getting nervous and Annabeth must have noticed because she reassuringly grabbed my hand, telling me to ignore them.

We walked inside and more students looked at us, specifically at our hands.

I heard whispers like, "Wasn't Annabeth dating Luke?" "Slut" "I heard Luke cheated on her" "She moves on pretty quickly" "Percy's pretty hot too" "Always getting the good ones"

I looked at Annabeth, she had her head high and walked with confidence.

 _How does she do that so confidently?_

We got to our lockers, which were 4 lockers away from each other.

I glanced at the time, it was 7:45. _We have plenty of time left until first class._

I walked to her locker and leaned my head against it as I watched her get her things.

I cleared my throat and spoke up, "They think we're dating."

She glanced at me and looked back at her locker.

Then she said, "So they do."

"But we're not dating. You're not ready to date again after Luke's actions towards you, right?" I asked her.

"They like to assume, Percy. I could be holding hands with my brother, Malcolm and they'd think I'm dating my brother. For all I know, I'm a slut" she answered.

"Come with me" I simply stated.

She gave me a look of confusion and asked, "Where?"

I shook my head and just told her to follow me.

So she followed me and I led her to the staircase, which led to the school's rooftop.

We climbed up the stairs and I opened the door to the rooftop.

"Nobody comes here except me" I told her.

She gasped at the sight in front of her.

The rooftop overlooked the city with blinking lights and gave a clear view of the sky. It gave us views of regular everyday people walking across streets, construction areas, Central Park, the ocean. It was a beautiful sight.

I grabbed the blanket that I keep on the rooftop everytime I come, and laid it down. I patted the spot next to me and asked her to sit.

She sat down and I told her, "You're not a slut. You're far from it and I'm not just saying that because I have to. I'm saying it because I want to, because it's true. Don't listen to them, okay? They're the stupid ones who assume and don't take the time to get to know you, really. I wanted to know your true self because I know you're not JUST the hottest girl and the smartest girl in this school. I know you're way more than that."

I gave a small laugh and said, "Whenever I hear someone call you hot or sexy, they are right. However, you're also beautiful, you're brave, you're kind, you're caring, you're clever, you're honest. I could go on but then we'd never leave."

She gave me a smile and I felt my stomach fluttering again.

I continued and said, "Annabeth, you can trust me. I'm not like other guys. But then again, you must have heard plenty of guys tell you that they're not like other guys. However, if you do trust or believe me, I promise you I'm not like them. If I was, I'd take this time we were on the roof to make out with you. But I didn't. I mean, it's up to you to believe whatever you want but I'm being honest. However, I do know that I'm going to be your friend. If you want me to."

She scooted closer to me, in front of me and grabbed my hands, the shocks never going away.

"I believe you, Percy. I have this feeling you're not like them." She rested her head on my shoulder and continued, " I have trust issues but somehow, I trust you and I only really talked to you the other day. I just don't want to be hurt again."

I hesitantly put my hands around her, afraid she thought I would take advantage but she didn't do anything. I relaxed and said, "I'll make sure nobody hurts you, Annabeth. Ever."

She smiled against my shoulder and played with my fingers. The remaining time until first class, we just stayed in this position, enjoying the comfortable silence.

 _If anyone saw us like this, they'd think we were previously making out and now cuddling. They'd be wrong. As much as I really love Annabeth, I don't want to take advantage of her like some guys would have done. I don't want to ruin this blooming friendship with her by saying that I love her. If I did, things will definitely be different. Especially if she didn't feel the same way. So I decided that we'll stay as friends until one day, some miracle happens and she likes a guy like me. I don't know, if not telling her how I feel is wrong. Maybe it is, but she just broke up with her longest boyfriend. Who am I to just come and tell her I love her after her breakup with him? I know, she still has feelings for him._

 _._

 _._

 _So I'll wait for the day that my love for you will not be unrequited._

 _For the day, we love each other with nothing to stop us._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 has come to an end. Leave a review on what you thought and I'll try updating as soon as I can. Should I continue this story? Or not? Love you all :)**


	6. Wonderings and Findings

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 6, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Notice:** Please notice that this fanfic is told in Percy's POV and will include cussing. In addition, most of the words in Italic are Percy's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

 _The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread. ~ Mother Teresa_

* * *

I didn't get a chance to talk to her the rest of the week.

Mr. Brunner was absent as well that entire week so Annabeth took the free time to go somewhere in the building that I couldn't find out and the other classes that I also had with her, she was extremely focused on her work and I didn't want to interfere.

So I talked and hung out with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, also known as RED, one of my close friends. Rachel has hair the color of bright scarlet and has emerald green eyes. She has freckles splashes on the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. She's an artist so a lot of her clothing has speckles of paint on them.

She has a great sense of humor talking about how she can predict things and sometimes her predictions end up actually being correct.

 _Yeah and she's pretty cute._

I scolded myself mentally for that thought because I only see Rachel as a friend and nothing else.

Anyways on Friday, Rachel and I were talking about aspirations and such when I glanced over at Annabeth.

 _She's staring at me, more at Rachel though._

When she noticed that I caught her staring, I smiled at her but she turned her head back towards her paper and glared at them.

 _Poor papers. She has one hell of a glare._

She looked...angry?

 _Wait, but why would she be angry?_

As I wondered the list of possible reasons why she was angry, which I came up with none, Rachel said, "PERCY!"

I looked up at her and asked, "Yes?"

She pouted and said, "You're not even listening to what I said."

I shook my head and told her that I did.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What were one of the things I wanted to be?"

"You wanted to become a cook" I answered, with confidence.

Needless to say but I got hit with a hardcover book.

The bell rung and I watched Annabeth grab her things rapidly. I was getting up to talk to her but she had already walked out the door.

 _God damn it, why is she so angry?_

The rest of the day, I didn't see her since we had different classes.

So I left her a few messages, none of which she replied to.

* * *

On Saturday, I took my usual morning run around Central Park, now adding the lake to the route in which I run.

Now, this time I didn't hear any shouting. I sat down near the lake and went into deep thought about why Annabeth was so distant lately.

 _Maybe I did something wrong but I don't know what. Ugh, Jackson. I'm an idiot._

As I racked my brain for answers, I noticed something glinting on a rock, a bit far away from me.

Curiously, I went to find out what it was.

I jumped in between the rocks and skipped over some other until I came between two rocks which had a necklace wedged in them.

 _How did a necklace get stuck in there?_

I could have left it there however I had a feeling that I would need the necklace somehow. I tried getting it loose but to no avail. Then, I tried pushing the rocks away which were very heavy but my lifting sessions paid off and I got the rocks away from the necklace. I picked up the necklace and observed it.

It had an owl pendant and I have to say, it looked beautiful on the necklace.

There was no damage done to the necklace at all which surprised me. I washed off the necklace with the water from my bottle and cleaned off the dirt.

I pocketed the necklace and smiled for some unknown reason.

 _I'll try finding its owner but in a place like Manhattan, it's close to impossible._

 _But then again, the impossible is possible._

 ** _SNAP!_**

At that sound, I whirled around and saw Thalia. I gave her a questioning look and got down from the rocks.

I walked up to her and said, "Hey, Thals."

She gave me a grin and said, "Sup,cousin"

Oh, did I forget to mention that Thalia Grace is my cousin? Well, now you know.

Thalia had spiky jet black hair which was the same color as mine. She had electrifying blue eyes which always presented a glare to those she was not acquainted with. However, as me being her cousin and friend, her eyes were not, thankfully, glaring at me. She had a punk style which meant her wearing her "Death To Barbie" black T-Shirt which also had a drawing of Barbie with an arrow stuck through her head. She had on black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket, with spikes on the shoulders and cuffs as well. If you hadn't already caught on, her favorite color is black.

I gave her a grin back and asked, "What're you doing here?"

She answered back by saying, "I'm just running around, you know. Getting fresh air and all. I'm thinking of starting a running schedule on weekends soon. What about you?"

I laughed and said, "I'm practicing my running schedule. I run on Saturday and Sunday."

"We should do what other people do when they have or gonna have the same running schedule as another," she said.

I laughed and asked what it was.

"Be running partners."

I nodded my head and said in a Southern accent, "Let's do it, Partnerrrr" and threw an arm around her shoulders, shaking her.

"I'm three seconds away from not being your running partner" she said.

I smirked and said, "Pine-Cone Face."

She glared at me and said, "Kelp-Head."

Back when we were younger, we used to play at this playground with a lot of trees and one day, Thalia was walking backwards, not aware of the big tree behind her. In result, she slammed into the tree and fell. The tree had pinecones and one of them, from the impact of her body slamming into its trunk, fell and hit her on her face. Thus, the nickname of "Pine-Cone Face."

However, later on that day, we went to Montauk Beach. My favorite beach of all beaches I went to. So, I was swimming with Thalia and I went under the water, coming back up to find her laughing like crazy. I was confused and asked her what she was laughing at, when I noticed she was laughing at me. That's also when I noticed something was on my head. I reached up and touched my head, well not my head, but kelp. I took it off, my cheeks all red, and pouted as she started teasing me. Thus, the nickname of "Kelp-Head." I guess we could have been a bit more creative but hey, we were young.

We started walking around the park when I remembered Annabeth.

 _Wait, Thalia is best friends with Annabeth. Maybe she knows what's wrong!_

"Hey, Thalia?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed Annabeth being, I don't know, weird? Angry?"

"I haven't really got the time to see her so I wouldn't know. Why, is she being like that?"

 _Man, she doesn't know either._

"Well, I don't know, I've wanted to talk to her but she was either somewhere else in the building or really focused in class. I didn't want to disturb her so I hung out with Rachel and once, I saw her staring at us. More specifically at Rachel and I smiled at her, only for her to look back at her papers, glaring at them," I explained.

Thalia contemplated this for a minute and said, "I'll try and see what's up. I have a…what do you call it?...Oh! A hypothesis to why she's acting that way."

"What's the hypothesis?" I asked.

"Can't tell you at the moment because I have to know if I'm correct which may take some time."

"Alright" I said, giving her a smile.

"Yep. Anyways, I'm going to go over to her house right now. Unless you want to come, I'll see you around" she said.

I shook my head and said, "See you around, Thalia."

 _I'm not sure if she's mad at me but I can't just go to her house like that. She might feel weird about it._

Thalia nodded and walked off.

I stood there for a while and then, went home.

 _How could I ever tell her? What chance do I have compared to all the other boys in the school? I'm just another boy to her. I can't help but fall in love with her._

.

.

 _By the passing seconds,_

 _I fall in love with you more and more._

* * *

 **A/N: So I have an IMPORTANT question: Should I include Annabeth's POV in this story or just go on with Percy's POV?**

 **I kinda want to do Annabeth's POV but I wanted to know what all of your input on this was.**

 **Comment which is better in the Reviews section! Thank you! ~ A Lost Teen Writer.**


	7. Possibilities and Frustration

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 7, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Notice:** _Most words in Italic are thoughts of the character. In addition, this FanFiction includes cussing._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

 _Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. ~ Loretta Young_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, using my laptop when the door to my room burst open.

I looked up with confusion but that look was quickly wiped off when I realized that it was Thalia, my best friend.

She jumped on my bed, shaking my laptop and I gave her a look.

"Hiiii Anniiieeeee!" she greeted me, with a big, goofy grin on her face.

Thalia was the only one I allowed calling me "Annie." That's because we were really close and since she doesn't annoy me when she says it, like most people do, I let her call me that. If it was anyone else, I'd correct them and tell them my name was "Annabeth" and not "Annie." Plus, even if I corrected her, she'd still do it so I gave up a long time ago.

I shook my head, smiling and said in the same way, "Hiiii Thaliaaaaa!"

She laughed and said, "so whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much, just my essay for English class. Haven't seen you for a bit, where were you?" I asked.

She gave me a smirk and said, "Oh, Annie. You should know"

I was confused for a second and then it came to me.

I laughed and said, "Oh yeah. Being awesome everywhere."

She nodded, grinning and then said, "In doing so, we've lost valuable Best Friend Time which I apologize. Sooooo, we needa catch up!"

I smiled and nodded, closing my laptop.

She tilted her head sideways and started off by saying, "So a little birdie told me, you've been acting, I don't know, angry maybe? The birdie was very confused."

I had an idea who that 'little birdie' might've been.

 _It's probably Percy._

"Was it Percy? No, I wasn't angry, I don't know what he's talking about. Probably got the wrong idea or something" I told her, acting nonchalant.

"How'd you know? Annabeth, I know when you're lying. If you're going to lie to your best friend, try harder. I mean, you shouldn't be lying in the first place, due to fact that I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND BEST FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING" she yelled.

"Oh my gods, Thalia. Could you yell any louder?" I asked.

She replied back, saying, "Yeah, wanna see?" and proceeded to yell the loudest she can.

Needless to say, I think I've gone deaf.

After a few minutes of trying to properly hear, I gave her a glare only to be met with another big, goofy smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't know, Thalia. I don't know whether I'm angry, annoyed, jealous, I don't know myself."

Thalia could be a great listener and a great help when it comes to situations like this. Days where I cried, felt sad, depressed, angry, she'd be there. She'd lend a shoulder for me to cry on, she'd crack jokes that made me laugh, she'd cheer up and gave me things that could break to release my anger on those instead of people. In return, I'd do the same for her. That's why we're best friends and that's why I love her as one.

She nodded and asked, "What happens every time you feel that way?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't know, I would be looking at Rachel and Percy laugh together and I'd feel my blood boil. I don't even know why. Those feelings would come out and I end up feeling so much anger over my feelings. And I hate not knowing why I feel that way. I shouldn't even care if they laugh or anything. They're friends, or maybe something more but I shouldn't care. Why do I care?"

A look of realization came across her features and she said, "I see. Annabeth, I think you'll know when the time comes, I have my guesses to why. Do you want to know them?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"I think that you have a crush on Percy. If you do, that explains why you feel jealous when they joke around. You wish that were you and Percy instead of Rachel and Percy."

"WHAT?! No, no, oh no. That's definitely not it" I said, denying it.

"Well I wouldn't know. It's just a guess" she said, shrugging.

 _I like Percy? No. Do I? I'm not even sure myself. I'm not sure about a lot of things nowadays which is surprising._

She looked at the clock in my room and said, "Well, I've got to get going. I'll text you when I get the chance. Love you, Annie. Byeeeeee" and walked out my room.

But then, she popped her head back in and said, "By the way, you and Percy would make a great couple" and then, went out.

I smiled, shaking my head and opened my laptop.

I couldn't get anything done due to the fact I kept thinking about what Thalia said about the possibility of me liking Percy in _that way._

 _Do I like him?_

* * *

I decided to go to the coffee shop and grab some coffee. I got ready and then went downstairs to grab the keys to my car. I walked out the door and drove to the coffee shop.

Once I was inside, I stood in line and waited until I could order. Suddenly somebody behind me said, "Hey, Annabeth" in a soft voice.

I already knew who it was before turning around.

I faced Percy and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Percy."

He was standing there in a leather jacket, and dark jeans with his hair all messed up, in a good way like he didn't even try to get the messy-bad boy hair style like some boys do. He had a white shirt underneath his jacket and he looked good.

 _Really good. Annabeth! Stop thinking like that!_

He stared at me for three seconds, long enough to make my heart start pounding, and then said, "Coffee?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Um, how's it going?"

He shrugged and said, "You tell me. We haven't been able to talk and you seem mad at me. Any reason?"

I blushed and said, "I'm not mad at you, honestly. Actually, I don't know why I feel what I feel nowadays. It's a mess. I'm sorry if you thought I was mad at you."

He nodded and said, "It's okay, do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and declined the offer.

 _God, I'd rather jump off a building than tell him what I told Thalia._

He nodded his head, understanding why I couldn't tell him.

"It's okay, I understand. However, I'd really like it if we went back to talking, it's fun being with you" he said.

I blushed and said, "Yeah. Hold on a minute" I told him and went to order my coffee.

After ordering, I signaled Percy to follow and we sat down at the table we sat in last time we came here.

I asked him, "Rachel seems to be fun, too."

He nodded and said, "She is. Very funny too."

I didn't know why but him saying that stung a bit.

I asked, "She's pretty, too. Are you guys together or something?"

In a matter of seconds, his face was all red and stammered out, "What?! No, no, no, no. Uh, it's not like that. She's a friend. Only a friend. Nothing more, uh yeah, nope. I don't like her in _that way._ "

I felt a sudden wash of relief, although I didn't know why.

I laughed and said, "Okay, okay."

He gave me an uneasy smile and I decided to hop off the topic.

He said, "We should get together for the project soon and do some of it since we have the whole year."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, soon."

My coffee arrived and as I took a sip, he looked nervous.

I was about to ask him what was wrong but then he said, "Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

I was about to ask him what it was when somebody said, "Annabeth."

I looked up and I held my breath.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliff-hanger! *laughs evilly* Okay, okay. *regains composure* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in Annabeth's POV. I have decided that I'll switch between POV's in the future chapters yet to come! Anyways, until next time on Days In Living Hell!**


	8. Close Confessions and Fights

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 8, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Notice:** Most words in Italic are thoughts of the character. In addition, this FanFiction includes cussing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 _To say "I love you" one must first be able to say the "I." ~ Ayn Rand_

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was wringing and fiddling with my hands, debating whether to tell Annabeth that I like her.

After much arguing with my head, I wanted to tell her.

I spoke up and said, "Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

She was about to respond when someone called her name.

I looked up and saw…

 _Luke._

I narrowed my eyes and was instantly angry. However, I gave it all not to punch him right then and there.

Annabeth cleared her throat and spoke up, "Yes?"

Luke stared at me for about 30 seconds and I stared at him right back until he looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. But I can't go on without you. I need you back, baby. Please come back" he begged.

I clenched my fists, the fingernails digging into my palm and cutting out blood.

Annabeth glared at him and said, "Luke, what you did is fucking unforgivable. I'm never going back to you. So instead of trying to get me back so you can fuck another girl again, get lost."

I smiled internally as she said this.

Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her up, out of her seat.

"Look, I got the decency to come here and apologize to you. So fucking forgive me and let's get back together" he demanded.

I got up and pushed him away from Annabeth.

He stumbled back a couple of steps.

I spoke up and said, "Yo, fuck off man. She obviously doesn't want to get back with you. Stop trying to force her into it."

He glared at me and came up to me, saying, "And who the fuck are you? You don't even know Annabeth like I do, assfuck. She still loves me. She wouldn't ever love a guy like you."

That last part got to me a little but that's when Annabeth spoke up and said, "Luke, you DO NOT get to come in here and expect me to get back with you. And who's this? This is Percy Jackson and I would love a guy like him. I hate you."

 _She would love a guy like me? Oh my gods, nah. She's probably just saying to get Luke away from us._

Luke sneered at her and said, "You're a slutty whore."

I think that was when I lost my temper.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A SLUTTY WHORE?" and with that, I punched him.

 _Hard._

Annabeth pulled me back and tried stopping me from doing any further damage, however, Luke decided to make the wrong move.

By punching my jaw.

I grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, punching his nose. I blocked his many attempts in punching me back.

The people in the coffee shop were trying to get us to stop but right when I made the mistake of looking at them, Luke punched my mouth and my nose.

I felt blood trickle but I pushed him and kicked his lower areas.

He doubled over, groaning and I was about to punch him more when,Annabeth pulled me back

"Percy, that's enough" and she pulled me outside.

"Annabeth, he called you a 'slutty whore'"

She grabbed my face, assessing the damage Luke did to me.

I had a bleeding nose, a cut on my lip and my right eyebrow.

 _It was worth it._

"Percy, you need to come with me. Get in the car" she said.

"Annabeth, I'm fine. Don't worry—"

"Percy, NOW" she demanded.

I didn't want to make her even more angry so I went inside her car, sitting at shotgun.

She got in as well and started driving to god-knows-where.

She answered my thoughts and said, "I'm taking you to my house. My parents are out of town for the entire week so it shouldn't be any problem."

I nodded and sat there quietly until we got to her house.

* * *

Once we got to her house, she made me sit on her couch, to which I did.

She got up and went to get the first-aid kit to assess my injuries.

When she came back, I gave her a smile but instead got a glare in return.

 _She's mad at me, why do I keep making her mad? I was trying to protect her._

She took the rubbing alcohol and applied it onto some cotton balls. Then, she gently took a hold of my face and pressed one of the cotton balls to my eyebrow.

I hissed in pain but then she gently blew on it, her eyebrows scrunching in concentration.

 _She looks so cute._

Then, she put a mini band-aid on it.

She took another cotton ball and applied it to my larger cut on my jaw.

In pain, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, closing my eyes.

She spoke up, "This is what you get for fighting Luke."

"I—" I started to say.

She cut me off and said, "Shush."

So I did.

She took the last cotton ball, and applied it to my lip.

With that, she attached a band-aid. She, also, wrapped bandages around my knuckles since, they were bleeding from punching Luke. Afterwards, she cleaned off the blood around my nose.

 _I have a lot of bandages, damn._

She got up to throw the wrappers and cotton balls away and I sighed, waiting for her to come back so I can apologize.

When she did come back, she sat down quietly, staring at the blank t.v screen.

I cleared my throat and said, "I'm sorry. I thought he was going to hurt you and then he called you a slutty whore, which you definitely aren't. That made me angry which led me to punch him."

She looked at me and stared for about a minute until she said, "Thank you."

I nodded and looked at the blank t.v screen when I felt Annabeth's hand interlace it's fingers with mine.

I looked at her and smiled.

She rested her head on my shoulder and asked, "What were you going to tell me before Luke came in?"

I shook my head, "It was nothing."

 _It was everything._

She nodded and we stayed like that for a long time, in the comforting silence.

.

.

 _I will tell her one day,_

 _when the time is right._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I apologize for the wait. However, I have updated and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also: _HOW FAST DO YOU WANT PERCY TO CONFESS THAT HE LOVES HER?_ Until next time.**


	9. So Maybe I Have Feelings For Him

**Days In Living Hell Chapter 9, a percy jackson and the olympians fanfic l Fanfiction**

 **Notice:** Most words in Italic are thoughts of the character. In addition, this story includes cussing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 _To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead. ~Bertrand Russel_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

* * *

I was angry. However, I wasn't sure at who exactly.

 _Percy for fighting Luke? Or Luke for causing the fight?_

I took Percy to my house to treat the injuries he received from Luke, and once we got there, I made him sit on my couch so I can get the first-aid kit.

I sat down next to him, after giving him a glare.

Afterwards, I took the rubbing alcohol and applied it onto some cotton balls. I grabbed his face gently and pressed the cotton ball onto his cut on his eyebrow.

 _Well,this is going to hurt._

He hissed in pain so I gently blew on his cut to somewhat lessen the burning and then out a band-aid on it.

Then I moved on to the cut on his jaw and he grabbed my hand from the pain, closing his eyes.

I spoke up and said, "This is what you get for fighting Luke."

He started to say something but I shushed him, which he did.

I applied the cotton ball to the cut on his lip.

 _I could kiss him right now...WAIT ANNABETH WHAT_

I mentally shook my head and attached a band-aid.

I grabbed his hands and his knuckles were bleeding from punching Luke. I cleaned off the blood and wrapped bandages around them. Afterwards, I cleaned off the blood on his nose.

 _This is a lot of blood he just lost._

I got up and threw the wrappers and cotton balls away.

 _I don't know why he fought Luke._

I came back to the couch and sat down quietly, staring at the blank t.v screen.

He cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm sorry. I thought he was going to hurt you and then he called you a slutty whore, which you definitely aren't. That made me angry which led me to punch him."

I looked at him and stared for about a minute.

 _He's protective._

I spoke up and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and then stared at the blank t.v screen.

I interlaced my fingers with his and rested my head on his shoulder.

 _Wait, didn't Percy have something to tell me before Luke interrupted?_

I asked him about it but he only responded with, "It was nothing."

 _Something tells me, it was something. He's hiding it. I'll let it go. If he wants to tell me, he will._

I nodded and we stayed like that, in the comforting silence for a long time.

That's when I knew, _I liked Percy._

 _Oh, fuck._

* * *

The next day, I thought about my feelings for Percy.

 _Does Percy like me, though?_

 _Nah, he doesn't._

 _But then why would he fight Luke for me?_

 _Wait, how can I be sure that he won't do what Luke did to me?_

 _Percy's a good guy, a really good one._

 _He wouldn't cheat on me or harm me._

 _You don't know that, Annabeth._

I let out a groan.

 _This is crazy._

I needed to clear my head so I decided I would go out for a walk through Central Park.

I was walking towards the lake when I heard two voices talking amongst the rocks.

I didn't want to eavesdrop and was about to turn around when I heard, "Percy, how much longer are you not going to tell her?"

 _Percy?_

Now, I should have still turned around and left but it was Percy, so I stood behind a tree.

Percy spoke up and said, "Thalia, I honestly don't know. I'm not even sure she feels the same way towards me, so.."

 _Thalia? Wait, what? Why is she talking to Percy? Who are they talking about?_

"Dude, if you don't go for it and keep waiting like this to tell her at the most perfect time, you could lose her. She could like you back, you don't know that" Thalia said.

 _God damn, who are they talking about?! Who does Percy like?_

"I know, I just...I..I'm afraid to ruin the friendship we have. What if I told her and she didn't like me back the same way? Then, things would be really awkward between us" Percy responded back.

"Percy, you gotta try at least."

"Maybe, I will. But I'm not ready to tell her just yet."

"Then, whenever you're ready. Now, let's continue running" Thalia said.

I heard heavy fast footsteps running the opposite direction and quickly, faded away. I got out from behind the tree and stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about the possible people Percy would like.

My heart fell as I came up with only one person.

 _Rachel._

 _He probably likes her._

I walked to the ice cream shop, thinking about Percy and Rachel together, when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going" I said.

"Same old, Annabeth. Hello."

I looked up and saw someone that I didn't see for a very long time.

 _Silena Beauregard._

I laughed out loud and hugged her.

"Hi, Silena" I greeted.

She smiled and nodded.

Silena Beauregard used to go to my school. We met when she was a junior and I was a freshman. Last year, I moved on to sophomore and her to senior. By the end of that school year, she had graduated and entered a college based on fashion & clothing. We were great friends and even though, we were total opposites, we got along just fine. Unfortunately, her leaving kept us out of touch.

"So how have you been, Annabeth?"

I smiled and said, "I've been alright, how about you? How's college?"

She nodded and said, "College is absolutely great. I got to design a lot of my ideas and see people wear it. One of my teachers really liked one of them and said that it could become a trend. However, the things about trends is that they're trends. They're popular for some time before something else becomes popular and that trend you started becomes outdated."

I nodded, "Yeah, I get it. It's nice, seeing you happy with what you're doing. Most people aren't."

She nodded and replied back, "Yeah, well. What about you? How's junior year? Meet any cute guys?"

 _Percy Jackson._

I laughed and said, "Junior year has been good so far. Frustrating but good. I may or may not be liking a guy."

Her eyes lit up and then she told me, "Hold on, let's order something and sit down. Then, you shall tell me everything about this guy."

I laughed and nodded.

 _Maybe she can help._

.

.

.

 _And now, I've started telling stories about the one human,_

 _Who seemingly is a thief._

 _By stealing my heart and not giving it back,_

 _Though, I am not complaining._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. I had a tiny, tiny writer's block so I spent a day or two deciding on what to write. I hope you all enjoyed this, though. The question I asked last chapter, some of you answered and said that I should wait out on them confessing to each other. I might just do that because if I made them confess now, the story would lose interest and it'll get harder for me to keep writing. But that doesn't mean, I'll wait a long time until I'm ready to write their confession. Give it three to four chapters or so. Love you all! ~ A Lost Teen Writer.**


End file.
